


Insecured Disease And The Best Treatment

by Mianxxi55



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story about MinYoon couple, with Seungyoon's little insecurities, Minho's little understanding, and a little random help from ZiKyung couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecured Disease And The Best Treatment

Seungyoon's look kept following Minho and Jiho hyung, who were happily laughing together and walking ahead of him. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

They two have known each other a long time ago, their relationship have became as close as a family and there're stories in their own world that Seungyoon could not understand, this was the fact and of course he knew that. Although Minho was the one who confessed to Seungyoon first and asked Seungyoon to go on dates with him but sometimes Seungyoon still wondered whether Minho just liked him because he was too similar to Jiho hyung. What if Minho's true feeling was for Jiho hyung and he took Seungyoon as the replacement? Was Jiho hyung in love with Minho or not? Those questions countless times evoked in Seungyoon's heart many insecurities and fears.

...

This time Seungyoon, Minho and Jiho came to China together to film a survival show. Although they had their own hotel room but the rooms were close so it was not difficult for them to see others’s face. That evening Seungyoon was going to find Minho to ask him to go out but didn’t see him in his room. He has wondered if Minho was playing along in Jiho hyung’s room so he came there right then, but before he could touch the doorknob suddenly he heard screams coming from inside.

\- AAAAAAA! Hurry Minho yah!!!!!! It’s coming!!!

\- Hyung!!! Stop it!!!

Seungyoon's body suddenly felt cold and sweated like hell but he still tried to keep calm and opened the door to step inside. "Even if the worst happened I had to see it by my naked eyes to make sure then it’s not a misunderstanding", he told himself but he's still fucking scared of knowing if that was the truth. But surprisingly, the scene inside was completely different from Seungyoon’s imagination. Minho was sitting on the bed beside Jiho hyung, both of them were holding the phone and frantically pressing on the screen.

\- What are you doing? - Seungyoon bewilderedly asked.

\- Vote for Music Bank. We need to have as much votes as possible. - Jiho hyung pattered, his eyes were still not leaving the phone screen.

\- Hyung stop urging, my fingers are about to breaking apart! Maybe it’s time to publish the result, stop voting and turn on the TV! - Minho groaned.

\- The result!!!! Where the fuck was the remote??? - Jiho madly looked for the remote and shakingly turned the TV on.

\- Who were you two voting for? – Seungyoon’s still bewildered.

\- It’s upcoming then... Here we were! Oh my God!!! This was his first solo stage, he must win!!! - Jiho hyung almost pulled his hair out while not taking his eyes off the TV.

\- He was not really sober anymore, don’t care about him. Sit down here next to me. - Minho sighed and moved a bit to give Seungyoon a seat beside him on the bed.

Seungyoon sat down and took his gaze towards the TV screen in curiosity. In the list of nominees today there’re EXID, Baek Ah Yeon and ... Block B Park Kyung & G-Friend Eunha?

\- If he’s not the winner he may peel my flesh off my body to take out his anger. - Jiho hyung looked like he almost cried.

Seungyoon stared at Jiho hyung then stared at the TV screen where the innocent smile of Kyung hyung was on. Although Jiho hyung and Kyung hyung were best friends since their childhood, but wasn’t this kind of a little bit strange? As Minho could read Seungyoon questions, he laughed while rubbing his head.

\- You don’t understand, right? Omma looked gentle but actually he’s really devilish, plus he was the most powerful in their team that even could control their leader-nim over there.

Seungyoon knew that Minho sometimes called Jiho hyung appa because they used to train together for a long time and Jiho hyung’d took care of Minho a lot, but he never saw Minho talked with Kyung hyung before so he didn’t know that Minho’d called Kyung hyung omma.

Minho then turned his head and flashed Jiho hyung a half smile:

\- What a henpecked boyfriend.

\- What’s wrong with me respecting my boyfriend? - Jiho hyung scowlingly threw his glare at Minho.

What do all this mean???

\- They were dating for 5 years, since before we met. It was hard to work with those two idiots, Jiho hyung was so stubborn and Kyung hyung’s pride was so big, but after all drama shit I finally successfully helped them realize their feelings for each other. They should be grateful that they had a great matchmaker like me to be their friend. - Minho turned again to smile at Seungyoon, while Jiho hyung continuing gluing his eyes on the screen.

\- Why you never told me about this??? - Seungyoon asked in amazement.

\- I’m okay with it, but omma was a bit shy. Anyway today you’ve seen enough from this idiot hyung so I’ll tell you all. I don’t really understand why he had to keep his image and acting this nice-person role in front of you, you’re almost like his son in law now. - Minho shrugged it off and then flashed Seungyoon a big grin while the younger boy was reddening like a tomato.

\- What son.. son in law... you pabo yah!

“... and the winner is... Block B Park Kyung & G-Friend Eunha ssi!!!!!!!! Congratulation!!!!!!”

\- OH MY F*CK GOD!!!! YES!!! HE WON!!!!! YES YES YES!!!! HE WON!!! I’M ALIVE!!! GOD SAVED ME!!! I’M F*CKING ALIVE!!!!!

Right before Minho could bend down and give Seungyoon a kiss on the lips, Jiho hyung’s sudden scream made the two lovebirds startled and Seungyoon by his instinct kicked the older boy off the bed. The “OUCH” from Minho stopped Jiho’s celebration, he turned his head to see his dongsaeng laying painfully on the ground and gave Minho a smirk.

\- Too horny to come back to your own room huh? I haven’t noticed so you two were about making out right here in my room huh?

\- No... not me, I wasn’t going to do anything here with him. – Seungyoon avoided Minho’s distress look, he tried to make his face less red and asked Jiho. – I haven’t heard anything about you two’s love story, so now could you tell me hyung? I want to know about that.

Jiho glared at the poor Minho who climbing into bed and turned to Seungyoon to give the younger a grin. That’s a long story to tell, but he would never be tired of telling about it.

...

Minho yawned boredly after his nth time of listening to this story, with Jiho hyung it might be like a best-seller novel but with him it’s just a overdramatical movie, however when he saw Seungyoon’s twinkle dreamy eager eyes he decided it was good for everybody if he won’t say his thought out loud. But he still wanted to stop this shit so he suddenly broke their conversation by asking Jiho:

\- Hyung, it’s a while after the encore, don’t you have to call him and congratulate him?

Jiho hyung startled and quickly reached his phone.

\- Oh right... I should call him if I don’t want him sulking on me in a few coming days... Seungyoon ah you can talk to him too, would you?

\- Ah... yes, okay, I’ll talk with him. Now we have mentioned this, I think I never had a proper talk with him before. I should say a congratulation to him this time.

Before Jiho hyung could answer Seungyoon, a sweet male voice suddenly came from the other line:

\- Jiho yah! I won!!!

\- Congratulation yeobo yah, you did a very good job!!! – Jiho hyung happily answer – You don’t know how crazily I tried to vote for you here baby, I even called Minho to help me with it.

\- Hi my beloved son, omma won! Thank you a lot, I love you! – the boy from other line said louder to talk with Minho.

\- Hi omma, congratulation! Appa was almost crazy here you know, like he clicked vote like his life depended on it. It’s funny, you should be here to see that. – Minho chuckled.

\- Of course he should do that, if I wouldn’t win I’ll...

\- Honey you won anyway right? So please don’t talk about things that wouldn’t happen, and by the way, we have our son in law right here, do you want to talk to him?

\- Oh my god why did you told him about our relationship without my permission??? Woo Jiho I swear I’ll bite you to dead when you’re home and I’ll...

Jiho threw his phone to Seungyoon when he didn’t have enough courage to keep listening.

\- Oh... hi, Kyung hyung. Congratulation! – Seungyoon shyly spoke first.

\- Oh... Seungyoon ah? Hi, and thank you. I and Jiho, we...

\- Hyung, you don’t have to be shy about your relationship. It’s okay, and it won’t ruin your nice image in my eyes anyway. How about we meet someday to talk more hyung?

\- O... okay Seungyoon ah, let’s hang out when we’re free, thank you a lot. And please take my words to Woo Jiho, I’ll still shave him off when he come back. Goodbye Seungyoon ah.

\- Yeobo... See you again... – Jiho hyung mumbled weakly.

\- In hell.

Jiho was almost fainted of Kyung’s last words before hanging up.

...

\- They’re funny.

Seungyoon said with a smile when they together came back to Minho’s room and happily jumped on his bed.

\- Yeah, especially when they’re together.

Minho replied with a grin before joining Seungyoon next to him on the bed.

\- Now, baby, do you feel eased yet?

Seungyoon gave Minho a questioning look, and the older boy returned him with a lovingly look.

\- I know all of your fears, your insecurities, your worries and your confusions, that’s why I let you know about Jiho hyung and Kyung hyung’s relationship today. I want to make you understand that Block B hyung, included Jiho hyung and Kyung hyung with me are brothers, are a family and just that. I want to make you understand that the one I really love is you, only you and no other. I want to make you believe me, and I’ll do everything to prove...

Minho was stopped by a passionate kiss, right on his lips.

Well, there's no needs more of explaination because this is love and what Minho did for him totally spoke enough, Seungyoon thought.

And by the way, they also needed to continue what was unfinished in Jiho hyung’s room, right?

END.


End file.
